Jennifer saves Mickey Mouse
by Snowblizzard 6789
Summary: The new villain of Mickey Mouse wants to destroy children dreams of the future. Now its up Jennifer to save day before she can do all of that she must wield a sword that controls three elements. Can Jennifer wield a weapon and fulfill her destiny of the chosen one
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer Saves Mickey Mouse

Prologue

Everyone in Magical kingdom even Mickey mouse faced unfamiliar enemy who wants to cause chaos and darkness across the land but he wants to place dark thoughts and sadness in children hopes and dreams.

Mickey mouse doesn't want to see it happening cause it will also bring it the human world especially among the happiness of small children. He loved the happiness of human children and he will do anything to protect the children dreams.

" Well,Well,Well, is Mickey mouse cannot defeat me cause the chosen one must defeat me as well wield this sword that controls three elements of fire,water and lighting while i wield the spear with the elements of wind, earth, darkness" said Mickey mouse new enemy ( the name of this character will be revealed later on in the story and i still need to think of name as well you guys can help out).

Mickey Mouse now knows that his enemy can be defected but he will send Goofy and Donald Duck to find the chosen one.

" Donald and Goofy, I need help your help. You guys must go and this young women by the name of Jennifer cause she is the chosen one and wield this sword that controls three elements. Here you guys take this with you. It will help you find Jennifer and when you guys do, tell her that your home needs her help as well she can wield a sword that controls three elements of fire, water and lighting. Hurry and find Jennifer." Mickey mouse knows he needs help as soon as possible.

Goofy and Donald Duck both agreed to help their long time best friend Mickey Mouse now they must find the chosen one who goes by name of Jennifer on planet Earth but little did they know that their enemy wants her destroyed before she can wield the sword.

Now its a race to find the chosen one but one question remains who will get to Jennifer first. Will it be Goofy and Donald Duck or their new enemy who will let the chosen one come forward.

Alright guys this is one of first Disney story i write. I do not own any of Disney characters expect for character of Jennifer and new villain please review of what you think of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Donald Duck and Goofy meet Chosen One

On the Streets of downtown in Edmonton. A young women with black hair with red highlights and she has clear blue eyes. She is walking to the car after she had finished her DJ courses and she is working on her dream is to encourage young girls and young women to always follow their dreams and they must work hard to achieve them.

Her name, you ask? The answer is simple her name Jennifer. Jennifer lived in the city of Edmonton. Jennifer had dreams before she had her birthday. Jennifer sometimes wondered of one dream could mean?

Her dream is: she is fighting a villain. This is no ordinary villain. The villain look like a female with crimson red hair and her eyes are purple. She is wearing a pure black dress with black wings and she is holding a weapon ( this wings are different from each other) and she is getting ready to fight the chosen one.

Jennifer on other hand looks completely different. She is wearing a sky blue dress with a silver belt also is wearing white boots and she had phoenix wings with Fire orange on her back. She is getting ready to fight the villain back and to protect a figure mouse. The people of Edmonton something in the sky , it caught the chosen one attention too and people of Edmonton started to run away in fear of an enemy attack. Jennifer looks up towards the sky but she saw a portal opening and two figures are down toward her .

Meanwhile... Donald duck and Goofy are preparing to leave and they are hoping that the chosen one can found very soon. They are racing against time to find the chosen one before their enemy does. Donald Duck is wearing a sailor suit and sailor hat. He has a temper when he is bad

mood or his nephews pull a pranks on him. Donald duck play pranks on his nephews. His nephews names are Dewey, Huey and Louie . Donald duck is the best friends with Mickey Mouse and Goofy. Goofy is wearing a orange with green vest and he is wearing blue jeans and he is a small green hat. Goofy has a son named Max. He is best friend of Mickey Mouse and Donald duck.

However, the villain is also on move, she wanted to meet the chosen one face to face and she could destroy her with her spear without the three elements. She knows that her master will be pleased with chosen one gone. The master has also feared the chosen one will powerful enough if she had mastered all six elements ( this is another main villain will have a guest appearance in the story but he will be squeal.) she wanted to make her master very pleased so he doesn't fight with the chosen one.

Donald Duck and Goofy found a magical portal with the help from Mickey Mouse and they shouted " Good luck Mickey Mouse" and they jumped into the portal to find the chosen one.

Mickey Mouse failed to notice his enemy who also went into the portal. She quickly fly after Donald Duck and Goofy as well she dodged Mickey's magic and she went into the portal. Mickey Mouse knew that he had to do something so he used his magic to teleport his enemy in a wrong place.

Now its a race to find the chosen one on earth, Donald Duck and Goofy are in right place, they are in Edmonton but the villain is wrong place to where you ask, the villain is in Toronto, you could say she is not too happy.

The villain is not pleased and she knows that Mickey Mouse have intervened " Mickey Mouse did not give up too easily. The chosen one is not living or visiting here in this city (Toronto). I will find her... when I do, I will have her beg for her life. Count on it." Little did the villain know that she can only her magic for a short amount of time " Whats is this?! I can use my magic for a short amount of time." The villain isn't happy and you could say she has a Violet temper tantrum cause she can use her magic for three hours at a time but then she actually snickers cause Donald Duck and Goofy are in same position as she is.

Jennifer on other hand... she had Donald duck and Goofy landed on top of her. Jennifer wondered who had landed on top of her. Jennifer didn't like a person or a group of people landed at top of her especially when they are on the group .

Both Donald Duck and Goofy are arguing at each other while Jennifer just shouts at them " I would really appreciate if you both will get off of me and the ground is uncomfortable."

Donald Duck and Goofy stopped arguing as well they looked down and they saw the chosen one afterwards they hugged Jennifer very tight and they also cried with joy cause they have the chosen one who will save their best friend.

Jennifer on other hand... She actually complained and she doesn't know what's going on here and why are Donald Duck and Goofy are on top of her?

" Okay, Okay that's enough with the hugging and with the crying already. Can either Donald Duck and Goofy explain to me on what on earth just happen and why you guys are here." Jennifer just said and she wants get off the ground too.

After awhile both of them explained on what happened and the chosen one's destiny to save their best friend and the children hopes and dreams as well she is defeat the great evil. Donald Duck told Jennifer that she is the chosen one and she is wield a sword of fire, water and lighting.

Jennifer cannot believe of what she'd just heard. She is the chosen one. She is wield a sword and learn to control the three elements. To Jennifer's point of view, it was a lot a

take in...

" Okay, Let me get this straight, you guys are telling me that i am the chosen one and i need to wield a sword as well i need learn to control three elements. Those elements are fire, water and lighting. I also have to protect the hopes and dreams of children. Am I forgetting something?"

Both Donald Duck and Goofy are forgetting to mention something and it is their enemy who jump into the portal with them but they did not know that Mickey Mouse had intervened.

Jennifer suddenly heard police sirens and the police are coming to their location very soon. Jennifer knew she had both Donald Duck and Goofy before the police arrive. Jennifer knows the police will believe neither of them and they will know that Jennifer is crazy and she isn't telling the truth.

" Donald Duck and Goof, I can't help you if we are arrested" Jennifer said but she is worried about her destiny.

Donald Duck and Goofy were ready and they use magic to create a portal. Jennifer on other hand... She wasn't ready handle magic and she went with Donald Duck and Goofy into the portal with someone who waiting for all three of them to arrive.

*Alright guys, this is where leave the story until August 18 2018. i will little bit busy too so be patient with me. The name of female will revealed on the next chapter.

* I do not own any of Disney characters expect for Jennifer and the female villain

see you all in August bye


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Raven and Jennifer first fight and the sword chooses its wielder

The female villain snicked very evilly after she use her magic to bring Donald Duck, Goofy and Jennifer to Toronto. She is very pleased say the least because she has meet the chosen one in person.

Jennifer on the other hand ... she is in shocked meeting this person in front of her as well she is speechless because she could not bring the words out of her mouth .

Donald Duck and Goofy never seen this person before. They are very surprised and they already know that this person is very bad news just by looking at her.

Jennifer asks her right way and she'd already knew that this person is very very bad news, " Who are you and why are you here ?"

The female smiled very evilly " I am Raven and my master has sent me to find the chosen one as well i was to destroy her. I looking at the chosen one right now and i am

not very impressed by looking at you. Why did the sword of fire, water and lighting choose you anyway even I did not understand."

Jennifer did not like the comments of Raven as well she is scared of her right now and Raven on the other hand is very happy to see the chosen one as well she is ready to fight Jennifer right now.

Jennifer is very worried cause she doesn't know how to fight and defend herself or use magic against Raven so she decided to run for it " Donald Duck and Goofy, we better run now and she has something with her."

Donald Duck and Goofy both agreed and they started to run with Jennifer who started to run. They both knew Jennifer is not ready to use magic yet or wield the sword. Everything will new to Jennifer, she must to learn magic and learn to control the elements of fire, water and lighting.

Raven was getting ready to throw the spear at Donald Duck but Jennifer saw it coming and she shouted " NOOO". Just then a bolt of lighting came in flash that stopped the spear and saved Donald Duck.

The element of lighting came in a flash and stopped the spear was stopped midair. Jennifer was very confused of what just happened and the people was wondering of the weather when the lighting came in a flash.

Raven is very furious of what just happened and her spear was stopped by lighting in midair. She looked at Jennifer with hate and envy. She did see three magical beings right beside Jennifer and i did say Raven is very furious.

Jennifer did not know on what do and her mind is like hamster spinning a wheel with all of the unanswered questions however she failed to see three magical beings had helped her ( you guys will learn about them some time in chapter four).

Jennifer did see the phoenix near her right shoulder in the flames of glory. The phoenix is a mythical bird with red-orange feathers with wings. The fire of the phoenix is fiery orange or sky blue ( there's many stories on the phoenix in legends. Use your imagination on the phoenix).

A few minutes later... with flash of lighting an Thunderbird appeared in front of Jennifer.

Jennifer is very surprised say at least. She made a list: one, she's the chosen one and save Donald Duck and Goofy best friend Mickey Mouse. Two, she has to learn to use magic and control three elements. Three, she has met a female villain named Raven. Three, she has met two mythical birds: the phoenix and the Thunderbird. What's next...

Raven is getting ready against Jennifer and Jennifer on other hand wasn't ready to fight back against Raven.

Meanwhile... The sword of fire, water and lighting feels the emotions of its chosen wielder and it has decided... now is the time to let Jennifer to wield the sword of fire, water and lighting.

At same time, Raven was ready to fight and Jennifer is not to fight back against the female that she'd just met.

Raven used the spear of wind, earth and darkness and she used the element of wind against Jennifer . Jennifer felt something sharp but she couldn't explain what's going here.

" You felt something sharp, didn't you? I can explain. I use three elements with this spear and they are wind, earth and darkness. There six elements in all. Those elements are fire, water, wind , earth , light and darkness." Raven finished explaining.

Donald Duck and Goofy are in disbelief after Raven had just said. Their best friend Mickey Mouse failed to mention that imported information and Jennifer must learn to control three out six of the elements.

Jennifer saw Raven's spear attacks coming and she'd quickly dodge them. The element attack were also coming and Jennifer can not dodge them in time as well she takes all of the element dead on. Jennifer hoped that a miracle will come very soon.

Jennifer saw Raven preparing to use the element of darkness and she quickly runs to find cover before the attack comes.

Raven use the element of darkness very quickly and she knows how to use the element during her training.

Both Donald Duck and Goofy saw the attack and shouted " NOOOOO!"

Something shields Jennifer and the element of darkness and Jennifer's life was life is saved.

Jennifer looked at object very carefully and she knows this is the sword of fire, water and lighting that she is destined to wield. The blade of sword was made of meteorite with space dust and handle was from stainless steel with amethyst jewels at the end of handle.

Raven was very surprised by appearance of the sword of fire, water and lighting but she is ready to attack again.

Jennifer is very worried and she never had used the elements in her life before. She looked at two birds: the phoenix and the Thunderbird . Jennifer asks the two birds " please lend me your power and help me defeat Raven with your power of fire and lighting."

The phoenix and Thunderbird agreed . With a blaze of glory from the phoenix went into the sword while Thunderbird loan its power to Jennifer with thunder and lighting. Jennifer's appearance changed. She is wearing a white lighting with hint of static blue dress and her is black with static blue highlights.

Raven is very surprised and is in the state shock. She didn't know the chosen one can use the elements with her sword and body.

Donald Duck and Goofy started to cheer for Jennifer on and telling her to defeat Raven with the elements of fire and lighting. Jennifer smiled and she looked at Raven with a glare.

Raven created a portal and telling Jennifer with this message " This isn't over and our fight only just begun. We will meet again soon." she jumped into portal as the portal closes.

Jennifer was grateful that Raven have retreated. She knows that their battle is not over yet but it has only just begun.

Alright guys. This chapter is done.

Sorry, this chapter is one day late anyways enjoy

I do not own any of the disney characters expect for Jennifer and Raven so you guy please review and tell me of what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three : The Prophecy of Chosen One

Jennifer have reflected everything has happened so far especially fighting against Raven by using a sword and thanking the phoenix and the Thunderbird for help.

She knows that Raven will back very soon.

Jennifer wondered whats next and she asks the phoenix and the Thunderbird for more information about the chosen one.

Both the phoenix and the Thunderbird did just that and they told her about a prophecy of the chosen one of light and the dark master " There's a prophecy about chosen one that you should hear and then you must decide on your destiny. A long time ago, there is a great darkness and no one knows who he is. He has only one goal. To place dark thoughts and sadness to children dreams across dimension."

Jennifer is in disbelief of someone who places dark thoughts and sadness to children but she doesn't know about the chosen one comes fits all and how does he or she defeats the evil. Jennifer asks the phoenix and the Thunderbird to continue with the prophecy of the chosen one.

" Once a small boy or girl has dark thoughts or doubts even sadness. Their dream of their future fall apart. Now this is where the chosen one comes in. The chosen one always secedes in defeating the darkness by bring in light of love and hope to the hearts of children. The chosen one has the power of love and hope with help of children"

Once the phoenix and the Thunderbird finished with the prophecy of the chosen one.

Jennifer only told that she is the chosen one but she asks the phoenix and Thunderbird

" the power of chosen one always chose their next successor ."

The phoenix and the Thunderbird answered " No, It's always the will of stars to chose the next chosen one and He/she has love and hope in their hearts. The chosen one always passed away of old age."

Jennifer has now understands and she has a destiny. The destiny has to be the chosen one

to save the dreams of children. Jennifer told them that she need a few hours to think as well she will take the sword with her just in case if Raven attacks again.

Donald Duck and Goofy are both worried and they know the prophecy of the chosen one. They hoped that their best friend Mickey Mouse is alive at their home with family and friends.

Jennifer is walking with a sword in her hands and she knows that Raven will come back to attack again but she doesn't know that the darkness master is going to both test and attack at the same time.

Two hours had passed, Jennifer wrote down a list in a notebook that has happened so far. One, she has met Donald Duck and Goofy after they have landed on top of her after they leave their best friend behind and she has learn that destiny has chosen her ( You guys already who it is, if not i am not repeating the name over and over again) . Two, she learn a prophecy from two legendary birds but she doesn't know everything. ( Jennifer is learning a few things but she doesn't know very much). Three , she has met Raven as well they fought against each other plus she met two legendary birds the phoenix and the Thunderbird.

Meanwhile... Raven is throwing a temper tantrum and now she is throwing chairs against the wall. Hey she is not very happy that one battle to a rookie and she lost as well.

A very darkness magic has appeared out of nowhere and it is holding Raven very tightly.

" I am very disappointed with your battle against the chosen one, Raven. I have taught you darkness magic. Why you haven't use it against the chosen one ?" ( this is a new character, he is making a guest appearance in this chapter and maybe later on in the story. Hey guys, don't worry he will be in sequal story with a name)

Raven is very scared by her master appearance and he is using the darkness magic by holding Raven down. " What do you mean by that, Master?"

Once again , the darkness master is showing his anger as well he use his magic to pin Raven against the wall and Raven only scream in pain. " Thee chosen one ( Jennifer ) will get stronger and soon enough she will have miracle magic to defeat us."

The darkness master isn't too happy with Raven and her fight against Jennifer.

He is giving giving Raven another chance to defeat the chosen one before she will learn to use miracle magic." The darkness master knows that he will be defeated by miracle magic and his student does not understands this.

As he is about to leave and to think of a punishment for failure. The darkness master decides to test the chosen one with her fighting skills and magic powers. He sends another of his student to attack chosen one and warns her for price of failure.

Jennifer is walking back to the others after she had a prophecy from two legendary birds.

Soon after she'd heard a noise coming from the lake and she is worried if Raven came back to attack again.

Few seconds later, a fire blast was shot at Jennifer but she barely had her sword ready to deflect it in time. She looked at place where the fire blast was fired and saw a new person standing there.

" Who Are You ?" Jennifer shouted and not too happy that she was almost burned by the fire blast.

" I am Flare and student of the darkness master and i do believe that you already met Raven." Flare answered and she smiled evilly at Jennifer. She is getting ready to attack but this time she creating a waterspout with her magic.

Jennifer cannot believe it even with her own eyes and she started run for it as fast she can. ( everyone knows you cannot out run a tornado or waterspout, you need take cover and wait until it pass.)

The phoenix and the Thunderbird are trying to help the chosen one before the waterspout sends Jennifer flying towards the vortex ( hey guys, i know its very dangerous cause in the people died but in this story a miracle happened)

Both legendary bird sensed Jennifer is using miracle magic to save herself and to fight back against Flare with the element of water. ( Siren is coming in chapter six in the story, miracle magic was explained partly and the rest will by the darkness master)

Jennifer closed her eyes and her mind is forced on the sword. The waterspout catches her flying and she opened her eyes. She cannot believe it that she is alive from the waterspout when she looked down her sword is glowing turquoise blue.

Flare is very furious that the chosen one survived her magic attack and she is powering up her fire magic against the chosen one but she already had her sword ready to block the attack.

The sword is glowing fire orange and is guiding as well helping Jennifer to use its magic. Leaving Flare completely speechless but the darkness master shouted in a laud outburst " IMPOSSIBLE?! The sword is lending her its power and magic, how is this possible" he knows the chosen one will get stronger in the coming days to come. The darkness master isn't too happy with outcome of the battle against Jennifer and Flare who will soon lose.

Jennifer looked at her sword and she saw that it is actually glowing in turquoise blue.

She used the power of the sword including the magic, Jennifer's had changed to blue and her clothes changed also to turquoise green.

Flare now decided to attack Jennifer head on herself but Jennifer used the sword's magic to send Flare back into the portal and crashed as well breaking the wall against Raven.

Both Raven and Flare started to fighting and auguring with each other. The Darkness master isn't too happy.

The Legendary birds along Donald Duck and Goofy are very surprised of what just happened.

Okay guys.

I am sorry that this chapter was late and i busy with family wedding and cleaning my grandparents.

I do not own any of Disney characters expect for Jennifer, Raven, Flare and the darkness master. Next chapter is November 19 until then bye.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Chapter Four: The Six Legendary beasts of the six elements Part 1

Donald Duck and Goofy are still shocked of what just happened with Jennifer now has learned to use a sword and magic. They are only ones who is shocked so are the two legendary birds, the phoenix and the Thunderbird are as well.

Jennifer is in disbelief and she knows her adventure had just begun and it is not over.

Little did she knows that a female individual will be visiting her very soon. She telling Jennifer something that is very important information.

This person was previous chosen one before Jennifer was even been born and she has fought the darkness master too as well she sealed him away with stardust magic so he could not return but she thought wrong and he broke free of his seal.

Her name was Kara who was the chosen one during the 1960s.

Kara appeared as a spirit or an angel and she was calling Jennifer to get the current chosen one attention.

Jennifer heard someone was calling her so she turned to see a spirit or an angel in front of her. She asked her a question " who are you?" cause she never saw this person before.

Kara just smiled and answered " I am Kara and I was the chosen one before you were even been born" Kara saw impression of Jennifer's face and the current chosen one is shocked.

Kara is wearing a light pink tank top and colourful pants. Her hair was blond with a light pink hair brand and her eye colour was green. She was 27 years old and she is trying to realize her dream to help the orphan children to find good home. She is previous chosen one who fought the darkness master and sealed him away with stardust magic.

A few minutes later, a burst of water came bursting up from a lake soon came splashing in was a siren or mermaid not long after a ice bird known as the snow bird comes in flying and creating a snowstorm all around everyone . ( i have made up the snow bird and you guys didn't see it coming. Others made up legendary beasts with combine elements coming in upcoming chapters and an another weapon is coming for Jennifer with a surprise twist in the next two chapters. It was surprised for you guys so you can enjoy.)

Jennifer now saw four legendary beast, first it was the phoenix with a flames glory along with the Thunderbird , now a siren or mermaid with the element of has showed along the snow bird with both elements of wind of water.

Kara just smiled and she knows Jennifer's destiny was just the beginning along with the journey. Jennifer must learn about six legendary especially, one legendary beast with the element of darkness.

" Jennifer, I only came to tell you something important and its about six legendary beasts of the six elements." Kara said to Jennifer and she is hoping that Jennifer will never meet the beast of darkness or in her time of great need.

Jennifer thought for a moment and she realize this is very important especially with the six legendary beasts including one beast with the element of darkness. She must learn about the six legendary beasts from Kara.

Kara just smiled and she knows that Jennifer is making the right choice so Jennifer will move closer towards her destiny. Jennifer knows that she has a important decisions or choices to make and they are: Go Towards Your Destiny or Run Away From Your Destiny. Kara said " Alright, Jennifer, you must listen and learn about the six legendary beasts."

She (Kara) paused for a moment because her time on earth is limited but she knows that Kara wants to help Jennifer with her destiny now Kara's destiny is almost complete after forty five years of waiting for the next chosen one.

Jennifer is very nervous especially about her destiny and Kara is telling her with the six legendary beasts even she was chosen by the will of the stars.

" Jennifer, I need you to listen very well because its about the Six legendary beasts."

Jennifer knows that this is very important and it will help her decide on her path towards her destiny.

" As I already see with my own eyes that you have met the phoenix, the Thunderbird and the Siren or the mermaid now but you need three more legendary beasts with the elements of wind , earth and darkness and you need the spear of wind , earth and darkness, Jennifer, please remember the chosen one must control six elements and protect the dreams of children across the dimensions of time and space ."

Jennifer was very stunned at that very moment because she didn't know that she might need to fight Raven in getting the spear back but protecting the dreams of children across the dimensions of time and space is icing on the cake.

Kara saw Jennifer's expression and she knows that the current chosen one is very shocked or stunned but Jennifer must know her destiny on one way or the another. Kara still talked about the six legendary beasts " The phoenix is the element of fire in Greek or Egyptian legends even many stories it said the phoenix lived to 500 or 1400 years when it reaches the end of its life cycle. It will burst into flames then from the ashes a new young phoenix is born.( i said before, there are many different stories and legends from the phoenix)"

Jennifer looked up at the sky and she saw a young phoenix flying towards her with blazing flames of glory. Jennifer just smiled very happily along Kara who smiled along with her.

Kara continued on with the Thunderbird one of six legendary beasts " The Thunderbird is (Native American legend) element of light and create storm during summer. Some believe its an eagle catches killer whales. ( you guys may read the legend of the Thunderbird)" Jennifer listened very carefully as she is learning about four more and Kara went on with the siren or the mermaid " alright, siren or mermaid ." Jennifer already figured it out by herself " the element of water , there are many stories with the siren or the mermaids with sailors even in legends with Greek or Roman mythology. Alright guys, there are too many stories about them even some people in real life had seen one too. Hey if you don't believe me, you can Google it.)."

Kara just smiled and she knows that that Jennifer is on path becoming the true chosen one in saving children's dreams .

Jennifer looked up and she saw the snow bird with wind and ice blowing only around her. Kara noticed this and she asks the snow bird about its legend " I came Native American legend during the thanksgiving (second story that you may want to Google and only one story with the snow bird)."

Jennifer wondered if more legendary are coming very soon ( sooner than you guys think but in the upcoming chapters).

Meanwhile... Raven and Flare are still arguing with each other after Flare's with Jennifer even they did not know that current chosen one had help from Kara who is last chosen one before Jennifer was even born.

Raven came up an idea but she didn't want to team up with Flare. So she decided to team up with Flare " Flare, Stop. We must team up to defeat the current chosen one and you did not see the last chosen one who is named Kara."

Flare is in disbelief that Kara have intervened with the battle but she decided to team up with Raven " Alright, Raven, I will team up with you only once but if we fail our master will punish the both of us, understand."

Raven have flinched or move an inch after Flare had mention their master and she said " Fine."

Now a third battle is coming towards to Jennifer with Raven and Flare are coming together. Will Jennifer learn to use all three elements against Raven and Flare at same time. Find out chapter six

Alright guys this where i will but i will next chapter done before the holidays .

On December 22 okay until then bye.

I do not own any of Disney Characters cause they belong to Disney but i do own the characters of Jennifer, Raven, the darkness master, Flare and Kara.


	6. Chapter 6

Five: The Legendary beasts of The Six Elements Part 2

Kara is continuing her explanation to Jennifer with the six legendary beasts . She is now on legendary beast of wind: the roc.

Jennifer smiled and said " the roc is from Iran during the ancient times known as Persia. ( you guys can guess on legend and i give you a clue if not, then you can Google it to learn about)"

Kara is very surprised and smiles very happily cause Jennifer is now understands of during the chosen one.

Kara now knows that Jennifer will be a very powerful chosen one than all of the previous chosen ones put together but she needs to know about the last two legendary beasts.

Jennifer looked up at the legendary beasts, the phoenix, the Thunderbird and the snow bird. She actually wondered why did destiny chose her to save all of the dreams of children across time and space.

Kara knows that the current chosen one has been though a lot especially upcoming battles against Raven and Flare later on against the Darkness master in a ultimate battle to determined the fate of children's dreams across time and space.

Just now the phoenix and the Thunderbird sensed their two friends are coming very soon

they are Ocean bird and storm bird.( if you guys are wondering these two legendary beasts are based of my own imagination and last one is part of mythology )

Jennifer also sensed something was coming and two evils are coming very soon. She told Kara " I've sensed two legendary beast are coming here and two evils are coming here to attack."

Kara are eyes wide open and she is very surprised at very least. She now smiles as well Jennifer is becoming a very powerful chosen one but she must tell about last three legendary beasts before Raven and Flare attack.

" Jennifer , I must tell you about last three legendary beasts." Jennifer nodded and she allowed Kara to continue before Raven and Flare attacks.

Kara is grateful that Jennifer is allowing her to continue" Ocean bird is element of water and there is not very much said about this bird. The Storm bird has three elements wind, water and lighting. And lastly the serpent knight dragon is the element of darkness belong to Greek and Roman mythology but there's nothing much said about."

Jennifer now understands because she is the chosen one after Kara told her about six legendary beasts.

Just now , a combined attack of wind and fire from Raven and Flare. Jennifer on other hand couldn't deflect with her sword. She thinks of something new and with the help of her magic to create a shield to block the attack.

Raven and Flare are dumbfounded as well they are very surprised of what just happened not only Jennifer used her sword but she used magic to create a shield.

In another Dimension, Darkness master is watching the battle very carefully with watchful eyes and he is testing his students too in their darkness magic. He was surprised with Jennifer after she used magic to defend herself.

" This chosen one is very different from the previous chosen one from fifty-nine years ago. Kara still stands in way after i had watched die from our last battle. ( this will explained third sequel story) She told me in her dieing words. Destiny has already chosen one and she will defect you. Even if Kara is right or not because I will doubt it ."

Jennifer is very surprised and she learn to use magic. She needed some help from the legendary beasts of fire, water and lighting. She had thought of idea and it will happen very soon.

Flare sent a fire blast towards Jennifer's direction but Jennifer was ready and her new magic . She created a portal and sends towards Raven instead. Raven felt the fire blast and she yelled at Flare " YOU Need To Attack Her And Not Attack ME... Flare?!"

Flare isn't happy that Raven actually yelled at her and she yelled right back " I Was Attacking Her But You Actually Stand In The Way In Line Of My Fire Blast?! Raven."

Jennifer begin to laugh very hard and she is holding in stomach. Both Raven and Flare look at Jennifer who is laughing and they both yelled " WHAT'S SO FUNNY HUH CHOSEN ONE.!?"

Jennifer stopped laughing and told them " I redirect your ally attack to you instead of me with my new found magic but I have guessed that two of you never get along very well."

Raven and Flare are very surprised at Jennifer and they looked at each other dumbfounded after a few moments they yelled at each other for a second time " this is all your fault, Raven!"

Raven was angry at Flare " my fault, you didn't sensed magic coming from her after she send your fire blast towards me." Raven sends darkness sphere towards Flare and Flare sends a fire blast to block it. They started to fight against each other.

Jennifer cannot believe it and she isn't only one Kara cannot believe it as well. They are watching Raven and Flare fighting against each other and not Jennifer. A few minutes later, a swirls of water are coming from the lake along with great flashing of lighting coming from Ocean bird and Storm Birds. Jennifer felt a very strong pulse coming the sword and sword is telling her " Its time".

Jennifer closed her eyes then she felt a very powerful verge of magic coming within herself. A few minutes later, Jennifer started call for the phoenix, the Thunderbird and Ocean birds " phoenix, Thunderbird and Ocean birds , Please lend me your magic and help me to teach these two a lesson that they will never forget!" All three of legendary beasts agreed with Jennifer.

In another dimension , the darkness master is very furious with Raven and Flare. " This cannot be happening. Kara is right after all and not only that, she will get more powerful with her magic as well the magic of the elements and rescue Mickey Mouse from my student Raven." He knows that both of students have failed him.

Meanwhile ... In Toronto, the phoenix, the Thunderbird and Ocean bird flying towards Jennifer. With a powerful pulse of magic, Jennifer had changed her appearance now, She have phoenix wings with a fire orange, her dress is sky blue with a silver belt around her wrist and she have also have white boots.

Raven and Flare have stopped fighting against each other and they have sensed a powerful pulse of magic coming from Jennifer.

Flare stared at Jennifer but she cannot believe that Jennifer is the current chosen one. She attack Jennifer with a fire blast and a water pulse towards Jennifer.

Jennifer had opened her eyes and she knows that her appearance have already changed. She looked up and she saw Flare going to attack. Jennifer used the sword along with her magic and she creates a portal to redirect towards Raven.

Jennifer takes flight and she flies towards both Raven and Flare. She wanted to teach them a lesson. She is holding the sword of the elements of fire, water and lighting, the three birds are helping as well they are lending Jennifer their magic.

Flare on other hand isn't too pleased and she using magic to create a fire blast and she sends it towards Jennifer. Jennifer was ready from Flare's attack and she created a powerful water pulse to stopped the fire blast.

Jennifer was a combined attack of water and fire to create a fire swirl and a waterspout. She sends her attack towards Raven and Flare.

Both Raven and Flare had little time to dugoe the attack from Jennifer. Kara was also ready so she creates a portal to send Raven and Flare back to their master along Jennifer's attack with them.

In another dimension, the darkness master saw a portal had opened. Both Raven and Flare crashing on top of their master including Jennifer's attack with them. The Fire swirl started a fire in the library of darkness teaching and the waterspout had Raven and Flare soocking from head to toe.

The darkness master is very furious with his two students, they had failed against the current chosen one now they lost for a third time. He did punish them by telling them to stop the fire in the library. ( hey guys, what would you burn if you are trapped in the library during a storm)

In Toronto, Kara is very happy and she witnessed Jennifer's transformation. Jennifer looked down and she saw Kara is getting ready leave.

Kara looked up and she'd notice Jennifer is looking at her direction. She said " Don't worry, we will meet again soon until you need understand all forms of magic around you. Okay. Goodbye."

Jennifer nodded along with Donald Duck and Goofy. During the fight , they watch both fights from their hiding place. First one fight is with Flare. They saw the previous chosen one helped their new friend, later they learned about six legendary beasts from Kara as well the prophecy from the phoenix and the Thunderbird.

Jennifer now knows her adventure had just begun and she going towards her destiny.

There's no running away from it now.

Alright guys, You have wait until February 24 or 25 of 2019.

Have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year.

I not own any of Disney characters but i do own Jennifer, Raven, Flare, Kara and the darkness master.

Until then bye.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Chapter Six: Jennifer's Journey Into The Flower Dimension

Soon after, Kara had returned to the afterlife but she have told Jennifer that she will come back very soon. ( You guys will only guess for the time being)

Jennifer has learned a great many things in the past few hours. First, she met Donald Duck and Goofy soon after that she met a female villain named Raven later on Flare. Second , she saw and met the legendary beasts. Third, the legendary beasts told her that she is the chosen one and she is destined to save the dreams of children across time and space. ( you guys will may wait awhile until the third part) Forth , she met Kara as spirit and Kara told her about Six legendary beasts but the spirit of Kara did not tell Jennifer about nature magic because she want Jennifer to discover nature magic by herself.

The phoenix, the Thunderbird and Ocean bird told Jennifer something important " We will give you one hour to decide ." With that they started to fly away and for the Chosen One answer for her own destiny.

Jennifer shouted at the legendary beasts " WAIT?! I made my decision." She is afraid of her destiny of being the Chosen One. Now she had gathered courage for the first time in her life.

" I will travel with Donald Duck and goofy across Magical dimensions and I must learn magic along with everything else." Jennifer had just said but then she realized that all three of them will need plenty of food and drinks for the journey.

Donald Duck and Goofy both brought their bags and they both looked into their bags and saw that they brought no food or drinks with them from there they started to argue with Jennifer who only just watched and she is getting a headache from that arguing.

Jennifer was dumbfounded as she'd watched Gerald Wild Duck and Chuckles argue with each other. Now she had enough arguing as well she'd got a headache and she kicked the trash tin so hard and Jennifer's temper got the best of her. " All right, that's enough. All of this bricking is getting us no where. I may have some money to help us at least with little bit of food and water." She looked around the park and saw two people coming towards them.

Jennifer have a panic attack when she saw the person coming was her older half brother named Jase and her twin sibling named Kinipela.

Jase has dark brown hair with tan highlights. His eyes are hazel. He is wearing a Edmonton Oilers jersey with orange jacket and jeans are white. He very protective of Jennifer because she is his favourite baby sister. They have one more younger sibling who is Jennifer 's twin sister. His dream is to become an musician and he loved music and they both loved music.

Kinipela is Jennifer's younger twin sister but Jennifer is older by fifteen minutes. Her hair is black with orchid highlights with clear blue eyes. She is wearing a white T-shirt with pink heart in the middle with light blue jeans and jacket. She doesn't like it when Jase considers Jennifer being favourite sister. Her dream is to become a writer.

" You have alot explaining to do little baby sister and why are Donald Duck and Goofy on earth?" Asked Jase and he is very much confused of what just happen as well his arms are crossed because he was very worried about his favourite baby sister.

Jennifer explained everything to her two siblings about Donald Duck and Goofy best friend Miracle The Light Brown Mouse but she knows her siblings are very worried about even with her destiny.

Donald Duck and Goofy helped Jennifer with their explanation with the attack of their home, meeting Jennifer in person by landing on top her, meeting both Raven and Flare twice in one day and meeting the legendary beasts. Her two siblings are listening very closely.

Jennifer also mention that she's the Chosen One and must save the dreams of children across time and space as well she'd already made her choice. By stopping Raven and Flare evil deeds.

Jase and Kinipela are disbelief exspresully with their sister who's the Chosen One and she had fought two evils with some help from Kara and legendary beasts.

They are not letting their sister go that easily not herself and both of them decided to go with her but Jennifer cannot believe that she was hearing especially with her older half brother.

" Baby sis, I and Kinipela are going with you but i would like no fighting or arguments from you and Kinipela. Two of you are worse than Donald Duck." said Jase.

Donald Duck took defence to that statement and shouted "HEY!? I resent that you just said about me and your two sisters." But he doesn't know Jennifer's older half brother name.

Chuckles knows that he would like Jennifer's siblings name so asked them " What's your names anyway?" Donald Duck turned bright red because he forget to ask Jase's and Kinipela's names.

Jase smiled and introduce himself along his youngest sister too" I am Jase. I am the older half brother to my twin sisters here. You two already know Jennifer and she is my favourite baby sister of course this is Kinipela."

Kinipela just waved and smiled at both Donald and Goofy after Jase introduce her. Unlike Jennifer who is her sister, she is nervous in meeting new people.

Jennifer said " Now that's out of the way and let's get back to the important details here.

We all need food and drinks for the journey for all five of us. It's going to be a long journey ahead of us."

Jase just nodded and said " Alright, Jennifer and I will go shopping for food and drink along first aid supplies too while Kinipela stays here and looks after Donald Duck and Goofy."

Kinipela on the other hand isn't too happy with her brother while her two older twin sister but Jennifer looks at her younger twin sister.

" Kinipela, please listen to Jase for once. You and I need few other things too and something for headache too. And get Gerald and Chuckles for a while." Kinipela forgotten both she and Jennifer are girls so she just nods.

Jase and Jennifer went shopping as soon they got there, they'd both split up.

Jase was in charge of getting food and first aid supplies while Jennifer was in charge of drinks and other stuff for her and Kinipela.

Jase got bread, crackers,graham crackers some beef and chicken and canned beans. Vegetables and fruit plus peanut butter as cooking but he got chocolate and marshmallows for some campfires . He knows both of his sisters will eat anything as along Kinipela doesn't complained.

Jennifer got plenty of water and sparkling favoured water. Fruit juice or iced tea and pop. She also got other supplies for herself and Kinipela and pain killers for headaches.

Then she went to meet with her older brother after she had finished shopping.

Jase told Jennifer that he will pay for everything that they will need but Jennifer told her brother the other supplies that she will buy. Jase helped his sister by paying the pain killers for her while she pays for Kinipela and herself.

Meanwhile with Kinipela... Donald Duck and Goofy are getting to know Jennifer's twin sister Kinipela.

They are very happy with Jase and Jennifer came back with food and both of them brought lots and lots of food and drinks for all five of them.

Now Jennifer asks the phoenix for some advice in magic especially opening portals.

" The phoenix, i need help in opening a portal to a another dimension. I am new in learning magic. I need some help please." Jennifer said while she looks up at the phoenix.

The phoenix said " constraight and feel your strongest element from within you then with your elemental sword. The sword will guide the rest of the way with one single strike."

Jennifer did as the phoenix instructed her to do, first she'd feels the strongest element from within which happens to be fire. Soon after that , the elemental sword started to light up. With the sword's guidance, Jennifer looked at the sword as well her two siblings Jase and Kinipela did looked on.

The elemental sword opened the portal with Jennifer's new found magic then everyone jumped into the portal.

The portal was going on a roller coaster ride which it was very fast and Jennifer closed her eyes along with her two siblings who also closed their eyes.

Soon after that, Jennifer landed on the grape vines and she got all tangle up with the vines over her arms.

Jase landed on the tree bench which happens to be with Donald Duck and Goofy also landed on same bench as well. With the weight of the tree bench, it snaps and sending all three crashing on the ground.

Kinipela landed in a lake with water lily all over the lake with a very big splash but she was all wet from head to toe .

Jase asks Donald Duck and Goofy something " Would Donald Duck and Goofy do me a favour please. The Two Of You, Please GET OFF OF ME!?" as Jase soon shouted.

Jennifer looked around the place and she saw a new dimension with her own two eyes.

The dimension was filled with flowers of all of different kinds and the place smells like beautiful flangce.

There are roses of red, yellow ,pink and white, lilies , daises of white, green, yellow,blue and white marigolds of orange and yellow , snowdrops and etc.

Jase and Kinipela looked around in amazement and aw, they also had the same impression as their sister because the dimension was very beautiful. So did Donald Duck and Goofy did the same thing.

Soon afterwards, Everyone heard laughter coming the trees and the flowers but no one was prepared of what they are seeing.

It was the Flower sprites along with the tree sprite who is laughing after they have arrived.

Alright guys,

I am sorry for a two or three long delay because i am writing a edited version of the story later on

any way enjoy this chapter and review


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Chapter Seven: Jennifer's magic in nature training with the flower sprites Part 1

Everyone paused even when they have arrived in the dimension after they had heard laughter coming from the trees and flowers.

It was the Flower sprites along with the tree sprite who is laughing after they have arrived in their dimension.

Jennifer is very curious but she feels embarrassed even she is all tangled up in grape vines after she have arrived in this dimension. She listened to the voices of the tree sprite and flowers where is laughter coming from.

"Who are you, out worlder ?" asked the sprites.

The sprites were very afraid of visitors from other dimensions even of those have Darkness magic that tried to destroy their home (dimension).

Jennifer said " I am Jennifer and i am also here with Donald Duck, Goofy, my big brother Jase and my twin baby sister Kinipela. I also have with me is the legendary beasts. You may not believe that i am the Chosen One and wielder of the Elemental Sword."

The sprites paused for a moment after Jennifer announced that she is the chosen one and

they looked at the Elemental Sword but with one good look. They saw Jennifer's name engrave on the handle of sword itself. The sprites are disbelief and they never had imaged that they have met Jennifer in person.

Jennifer have noticed the sprites impression and she knows that they are very surprised because they have met the Chosen One in person.

The sprites helped Jennifer with the grape vines to untangle but Jennifer looked down towards her older brother Jase, Gerald Wild Duck and Chuckles but she soon shouted "WAIT A MOMENT HEREEEEE." and it was too late because she have landed on top Donald Duck, Chuckles and her older brother Jase.

Jennifer complained and she didn't have fun but she can hear laughing from sprites because they believe that it was actually funny . Jennifer said painfully " OK, that was not fun especially on landing on top of other persons." Of course her older half-brother Jase actually agrees with her too after his sister landed on top of him. The sprites laughed once more after Jennifer's fall towards her older brother Jase, Gerald Wild Duck and Chuckles.

Kinipela however, did not laugh because she did not find funny after her twin sister had landed on top of their older brother Jase, Gerald Wild Duck and Chuckles. She said to the sprites " You find this funny, do you but I did not find this funny." with her hands are on the hips in defence of her two older siblings.

" That's quite enough of that" Said a voice who is flying towards them.

The sprites stopped laughing right way because they know that who's coming to see everyone very soon.

Moments Later, four fairies appeared who witnessed of what just happened involving Jennifer including her friends or family and they doesn't looked happy after the sprites had done.

Jennifer looks around of where is the voice coming from and her older brother Jase also looks around at the same time expect for Gerald Wild Duck, Chuckles and Kinipela who are only ones did not look around.

Soon after that, everyone saw four fairies came flying in and Jennifer is very surprised because she never seen any fairies before in her whole life. The four fairies are Steam Fairy,Wisteria Fairy ,Waterfall Fairy and the Shooting Star Fairy.

The Steam fairy was wearing a long flowing white dress with ash grey belts and lines around the wrist and ash grey ribbons around the arms and legs. The steam fairy's hair was dark brown with silver highlights and her eyes grey blue. Her name is Etna, She is a High priestess fairy and a princess of the clouds and water vaper.

The Wisteria Fairy is wearing a light purple long ball gown with dark purple belt around the wrist. She has short black hair and her eyes sapphire blue. On her arms and legs has spiral wood arm bands and legs bands with little bit green spiralling around them.

Her name is Harmony, she is the princess of the Wisteria Fairies and protector of the Nature Sword as well she is waiting for the new Elemental Chosen One (Jennifer) to arrive in their dimension after they were betrayed by Flare (Mayflower) nearly 32 years ago. She along with Etna, Zenith and Meteor told Flare that she is no longer welcome in their dimension and she banished.

The Waterfall fairy is wearing a turquoise blue dress with flowing white ribbons around the wrist and around the arms. Her hair is dark aqua blue with white highlights. Her are eyes are aquamarine. Like her good Friend Etna who is High priestess. She is also the high priestess and crowned princess of the waterfall fairies. Her name is Zenith.

The Shooting Star fairy is wearing a midnight blue dress with white sparkling stars. Her hair is midnight black with silver highlights and her eyes are white pearl. Unlike the other three fairies, she is the protector of the Flower Dimensions and she was waiting for Jennifer to arrive. Her name is Meteor and she is the high guardian of the flower dimensions.

Jennifer, Jase, Donald Duck and Chuckles are getting up from the ground after the sprite played around with Jennifer while Jase is not very happy with the sprites after the prank they'd pulled on Jennifer a few minutes ago.

The four fairies are very disappointed with the sprites after the stunt they'd prank on Jennifer because they have watched the whole scene unfolds.

" I am very disappointed with the nature sprites and the tree sprites and they pulled a prank with our new visitors who are from other dimensions" said Zenith who is not happy with them.

The sprites looked down in shame and they know that Zenith is not happy with them after they played a prank against Jennifer.

Donald, Chuckles and Jase all flinched in fear and self defence and they looked at the High Priestess Fairy who is very disappointed with the sprites even thou Gerald and Chuckles know fairies from their home but other hand... Jase, Jennifer and Kinipela never meet a Fairy before.

A few minutes later, Jennifer actually showed her elemental sword and she is letting the four fairies know that she is the Chosen One . They just nodded but they also saw the Elemental Sword in Jennifer's hands and the four fairies are wondering if Jennifer is the one that they are waiting for in seven thousands years.

The sprites are in complete shock because they played a prank on the Chosen One and her twin sister who wasn't happy. Jennifer is speechless because she had showed the Elemental Sword to the four fairies. The sprites quickly aprizled to Jennifer ,Donald, Goofy and Jase for playing a prank because they did know that Jennifer is saving them from coming darkness but Meteor will decide their punishment later on.

Meteor is overjoyed to see new visitors especially Jennifer in person but she welcomed them " We welcomed you all to the flower Dimensions especially you, Jennifer. We been waiting for you to arrive here in eleven thousand years."

Jennifer was in deep shock including her two siblings who are very much in shock as well because Harmony, Zenith, Etna and Meteor are waiting for the elemental Chosen One to arrive in the Flower Dimensions. In eleven thousand years.

The four fairies understands this impression when they saw Jennifer's face but they are also surprised that Chosen One is here in person. They remembered one of their own was Chosen One long before Kara and Jennifer are Chosen one.

They will tell Jennifer about Candlelight fairy who was named Mayflower (Flare) in due time but they will only con straight with Jennifer's learning on nature magic with Nature Sword.

Harmony is very happy and she has met Jennifer in person along with her siblings , Donald and Goofy. She has waited for Jennifer to arrive for eleven thousands years.

Jase who quickly recovered from being shock moments ago and he did the interdusions

" I am Jase" as he is instroding himself then he instruode his sisters and new friends.

" This is Jennifer who is chosen one , Kinipela younger sister to myself and Jennifer, Donald Duck, Goofy and the Legendary Beasts" Jase as he finished indroting his twin sisters and new friends.

The four fairies all smiled but Zenith noticed that Jennifer is walking in direction towards Mayflower's (flare) former home.

Zenith flies towards Jennifer is handing but high priestess fairy have forgotten about the elemental sword will plase to the other sword while Jennifer , on the other hand ... She is walking toward the home of Mayflower .

Where the second sword was hiding for 32 years in the forgotten home of Mayflower's...

The two swords are reacting to each other at the same time and both swords are causing a other transformation with the aid of the second sword with the stargazer lily petals flying towards Jennifer .

Jase, Kinipela ,Donald , Goofy , Harmony ,Etna, Zenith and Meteor are very surprise by Jennifer 's new transformation and no one saw this transformation including Jennifer who very surprise afterwords .

The Legendary beasts knows this is Jennifer 's true form when the elemental sword and nature sword are combied into a double sword caibler and the Thunderbird wondered " did Kara have known about this transformation" .

Jennifer's new transformation is unbelieveable and everyone else cannot bring the words out of their mouths as well they are very shocked of what just happen.

Jennifer now had a new transformation, her form looks like this. The dress is long and flowing with the colors of the stargrazer lily. Her boots are bright green with stargrazer lily's leaves. Jennifer had ribbons in her hair with a full gloom lily on both sides. The wing are pedals of the same lily.

Jase knows there's a saying: seeing is believing because he was at first at hand and he didn't believe that his younger sister is the chosen one. He now believes.

Jennifer in the meanwhile... had her eyes closed as she'd watch a memory being played out from the past.


	9. Chapter 9

Eight: Jennifer's training with Nature Sprites and Flare's past revealed part 2

Jennifer had opened her eyes and she'd looked all around as well the surroundings. By it looks of it, Jennifer is in the flower dimension but she'd does not know is that Jennifer is in the past.

As Jennifer walked on though the gardens then she saw a fairy flying in and she went past Jennifer where she was standing but the fairy continued to fly towards the Flame Lilies garden.

" Mayflower !" shouted Zenith, she was looking for Mayflower as well training her to the Chosen One ( Past Memories).

Jennifer saw the four fairies coming towards Mayflower but they'd looked different as if they are differently younger than the four fairies she saw earlier .

Zenith at the time of during past events, she was wearing a turquoise blue training dress with a white belt around the wrist there's a waterfall symbol in the middle of the belt. Zenith is the protector of the Flame Lily garden and past Chosen Ones with the element of fire and earth.

Harmony was wearing a light purple training dress same with a dark green belt around the wrist, as same Zenith had, with a Wisteria symbol in the same spot. She and Meteor are protecting the garden of white and yellow lilies. Like the other garden with past protectors with the elements of wind and light.

Etna, like other two trainees, was wearing a white training dress with a ash grey belt around the wrist, like her two friends Zenith and Harmony had too, a steam symbol as well. She was protecting the Draffiols and the water lily gardens.

Meteor, she too like three friends, was wearing a midnight training dress unlike her three friends. She have no belt but had a necklace with a shooting star. She and Harmony are protecting the same garden together.

Mayflower was not too happy because the four fairies are following her around.

She did not want a heavy burden place on her shoulders especially having destiny and waiting for someone who isn't born yet.

Jennifer is starting to believe this is someone past life but who is showing and what's the real point of everything.

The past continuing to play out now the events played forward into the future.

Mayflower found books but these books are evil and she inroged the warming because they are Darkness magic books.

Jennifer knows this something to pay attention to because this Mayflower's dark past but she watch more of the past events.

Harmony become the crown princess of Wisteria fairies also the protector of the nature sword many years later. She remain good friends.

Zenith also became the crown princess like her friend Harmony at same time and High priestess.

Etna, same title like Zenith, became High priestess and princess.

Meteor became the protector of the flower dimension and watch over the tree and nature sprites from getting into trouble with pranks.

Jennifer just smiled and knows "friendship will last though the tests of time"

The tree and nature found out something important and they inform Harmony about it that nature sword was missing.

Harmony was distrob with this information but not only that the sword was missing. She had ordered the sprites to look it immediately because the true chosen one is its real wielder.

Mayflower continued to read the darkness books and same time she stole the nature sword. She wanted to change her destiny by being the protector in the future.

Jennifer then realized this is her enemy Flare's past and she did not know that she was once a fairy and her future protector. She saw a birthmark on Flare's left wrist but Jennifer also saw that her twin sister Kinipela had same birthmark as Flare had.

Harmony went talk with Mayflower along with Zenith, Etna and Meteor who also want to Mayflower as well but they saw Mayflower near Flame lily garden.

They looked including Jennifer all have worried faces because Mayflower is burning the Flame Lily gardens.

All of the dimension of time and space including past and unborn chosen ones all very sad because those sprites are no longer with them.

Jennifer felt pain only of what she just saw witnessed but she now wanted answers from Flare herself.

Harmony,Zenith,Etna and Meteor are crying but they decided to protect the other three gardens from Flare.

All five fairies battled Flare including the sprites who also fight against Flare too, they had fought for many years until three powerful lights came to help.

The three lights of the unborn chosen ones mobilized Flare with chains of caures everyone was happy including the sprites.

Harmony, Zenith, Etna and Meteor including Jennifer all saw of who those powerful lights were.

The unborn Chosen One are Kara,Jennifer and Kinipela but they all flew away towards Earth later in the future.( a surprise plot twist is sooner than you all think)

Soon afterwards... Two extremely powerful lights are coming to give their punishment to Flare.

They are two duties of destiny and fate and looked at flare with bitter disappointed and of her actions too.

They asked Flare a question " why did you burn the flame lily garden, Mayflower?"

Mayflower remains quiet and she looked at the sky where the three lights went. Flare knows of where they went as well.

The deties grabbed the chains of Flare and they'd opened a portal to banish Flare to the Darkness dimension .

They said to Flare " you are no longer welcome in the flower dimensions and your name will be not mention forever."

Jennifer watched Flare's banishment but she is very surprised too. She had been to flower dimension before and before she was even been yet.

The past memories ends after Flare's banishment but she saw three lights coming towards her.

The three past chosen ones are coming to meet with Jennifer . They wanted to see Jennifer in very long time.

Their names are Jenna, Zack and Micheal and they are triplets and a family, but these three remained quiet.

Who are they and are they going to talk to Jennifer.


	10. Chapter 10

10\. Chapter Nine: Jennifer's training with the Nature Sprites and meeting Queen Berry Part 3

The evil darkness was spreading across the dimensions very quickly and the duties knew the sisters needed time but it was against both girls within minutes.

The past chosen ones have already seen of what's happening and they went to warn the five friends and the four fairies.

From a few moments ago... When three triplet siblings came to Jennifer but they wanted to tell her something that is very very important because there's huge trouble in the Magicall Kingdom .

At Same time during Jennifer's new transformation and viewing Flare's past life, The Darkness Master seceded in capturing Circle the brown mouse and he'd tasked Flare in guarding the prison and make sure Miracle is not planning any kind of escape.

Queen Minnie was very sad and her handmaiden Daisy yelled for help but thankfully help had answered the past chosen ones Jenna, Zack and Nickolas will get Jennifer to help the sadden Queen Minnie.

Jennifer had felt something was wrong but she couldn't con-straight her magic because the Darkness Master had struck and stole its King from his kingdom.

She look at them and yelled " What are you three telling me! And what is happening here?".

They showed Jennifer new events that are happening right now and Jennifer could not believe it because Jenna, Zack and Nickolas. It was King Miracle who was just kidnapped from a villain that she has even met in person.

Jennifer was very surprised and wanted to help the queen and handmaiden but she also that she needs training her new found magic and sword.

Kinipela however, she have sensed trouble from two places at once, one from the other dimension and the other was her older twin sister.

A spiritual voice (Kara) told her something " You need to help your sister because you both shared the same destiny."

Kinipela was unsure of who the voice of the person that belongs to but trust it of what it said. Then she went to help Jennifer with her magic but something had happened between the two sisters.

Two elements of water and earth are working together , growing a new tree: Star Fruit and the new trees are growing across time and space.

The four fairies all know this magic very well because this is love and friendship magic and it will create a miracle with love and friendship.

Jase, Donald and Goofy was surprised of seeing new trees growing everywhere however the sprites are thinking of a new prank against the sisters.

Jase remembered when his two sisters were young girls will play together at time. They will play a game around Christmas and annoyed his step father, the game is called Christmas lights. Jennifer and Kinipela both created the game as sisters.

In the darkness dimension, the darkness master is mighty furious because he had felt love and friendship magic and it had created a miracle. He had not known that there are two chosen ones who are twin sisters.

Raven and Flare are also very surprised and they have not see this one coming at all but the other chosen one was in Toronto when Jennifer was there too. Raven however is planning a of an attack against Jennifer because she knew Kinipela is not a threat.

The darkness master try writhed the Star fruit trees including other dimensions but the magic from Jennifer and Kinipela created together and it had deflected the darkness magic.

The Darkness Master was knocked backwards and it angered him greatly because he cannot writhed the Star fruit trees.

The Love and Friendship magic had protected the Star fruit trees and it had weakened the Darkness Master along with Raven, Flare and his third apprentice and he cannot even stand up afterwards.

" This girl and her sister will not stop me that easily and i have captured King Mickey of the Magical Kingdom" said the Darkness Master.

In the Flower Dimensions, Jennifer is opening her eyes and begins walking towards the lake. At One look of the reflection with water, She was very surprised to say at the very least and cannot bring the words out of her month.

At Moment... Jennifer looked around for the three siblings but instead she had found Kara standing in the daffodils garden.

Kinipela wondered and thought to herself "who is She".

Jase looked at his friends Donald and Goofy and saw their worried expressions on their faces.

Donald and Goofy knows that something is wrong and that consornes their best friend Mickey. They have met Kara before in Toronto and she had helped Jennifer battled Raven and Flare.

Kara is very worried with the current events that had already happened but she was not alone. Three more came along Jenna , Zack and Nickolas who are also worried.

Jennifer and Kinipela walk over to the daffodils garden where all four previous chosen ones were waiting, but Jennifer who spoke first " Kara, something is very wrong and I could feel it. Can you tell me, what happened?"

Kara quickly tells the two sisters " Well, you will not like that i have to say."

The sisters who both had nodded and they have aloud Kara to continue on of what she has say.

" In the Magical Kingdom, A king who goes by the name of Mickey the light brown mouse. He was defending his kingdom and home when the Darkness Master and his three apprentices came and they attacked with full fury. Then One day, Raven came and kidnapped him." Kara explained

Donald and Goofy were shocked to hear that their best friend was taken but they are more worried about Queen Berry.

Jase listened to Kara very closely about King Mickey, Queen Minnie, new villains and the Mystical Kingdom. He knows that his sisters will be going on a another trip very soon.

Kinipela then recognized the voice who told her to help Jennifer with her magic.

" You were the one who told me to help my older twin sister, few minutes ago." said Kinipela

Kara was caught off-guard of what Kinipela just said but she quickly recovered.

" Yes, i did" Kara said " you two do not always get along as sisters. But brothers or sisters do fight alot."

Jase agrees with Kara on that one all right and both of them do fight each other.

" Let's save the conseraversion for later" said Jase because everyone needs to know the point of the visit.

Kara just nodded.

" Jennifer , You are needed in the Magical Kingdom to help battle against Raven and after you battled Raven, you should bring with you is Queen Minnie, Daisy and Donald's three nephews for their safety to the Flower Dimensions." Said Kara

Jennifer then nods and she starts preparing for a battle and journey to help a kingdom's Queen.

Meanwhile... Raven is holding a queen hostage in the throne room and waiting for the Darkness Master to return.

Minnie is waiting word from Kara and hoped that she is bringing help however she noticed three spiritual persons who were shh her remained quiet and not to make any noise.

Jenna was wearing a 1980's jeans and jacket with light pink T-shirt. Her hair was light brown as well in a ponytail. Her eyes were amber.

Zack was wearing a black leather jacket with a white T-shirt and a dark blue jeans. His hair was also both light brown and eyes are amber same as Jenna's hair and eye colour.

Nickolas was also wearing a black leather jacket with a white T-shirt and navy blue jeans. Unlike Jenna and Zack 's hair and eye colour is different, his hair is dark brown and his eyes were hazel.

In the mean time, Donald's three nephews are striking up trouble for Raven by causing up a prank against her.

The three wild young ducks are filling buckets of water with food colouring and hair dye colouring and hid the buckets which is filled with food colouring and hair dye colouring.

Huey, Dewey and Louie waited for Raven or the Darkness Master to come around the corner and find the buckets that filled with water and colouring.

When Raven found the buckets of water but she is unaware of the prank that was hidden in the shadows of the corner of the castle.

SPLASH !

The bucket had splashed all over Raven causing her to scream from the ice cold water then she'd one look in the mirror.

Her hair colour is Ocean blue and her skin colour was Ocean green but Raven had screamed and fainted because she does not like Ocean blue or Ocean green by the reflection of the mirror.

Queen Minnie , Daisy, Huey, Dewey, Louie , Jenna, Zack and Nickolas all laughing very hard when they all saw Raven's new appearance after three young wild ducks pulled a prank.

Of cause, Jennifer,Kara,Gerald and chuckles are also laughing their heads off in the Flower dimensions when they'd heard about the prank against Raven.

" WHERE ARE YOU THREE LITTLE INGRATES!?" Raven shouted and she mighty furious after the prank as well she can hear laughter coming though out the castle.

Many more pranks were hidden though out the castle and Raven had more colouring from paint or dyed coloured water all over let's forget more laughter from everyone is heard too.

Raven is not too happy with repeated pranks that were hidden within the castle and she is trying to catch Sean, Matt and Joe but each time that she tried to catch them.

Splash!

Raven found more than one prank around the castle including more laughter is heard as well and she lost her temper.

Crash!

Raven has shattered Queen Minnie's dimensional mirror of dreams and Queen Minnie was very sad because her mirror is in millions of glass shares.

Meanwhile... Jennifer is preparing to help and rescue Queen Minnie including the others who are with her in the castle.

" Jennifer" said Kara and Jennifer looked at Kara's direction standing in the Daffodil Garden.

" You will need more help than anyone can possibly imagine because Raven is there now and she is ready to fight against you."

Jennifer nods her head "yes" and she knows that both her and Raven have already fought against each other twice but with some help from Kara, the phoenix and the Thunderbird.

Jase carefully made a plan so everyone can enter the castle undetected without making a sound at any given time and alert emery or emernies so they will escape the Mystical kingdom dimension.

The Tree and Nature sprites were busy training Jennifer in Nature Magic ever since The Nature Sword has combined with the Elemental Sword.

This is new magic for Jennifer to learn but she is also learning elemental magic from the legendary beasts.

"I must be strong and I will rise to the challenge." Jennifer thought to herself.

Kinipela, in the meantime, she went to explore and had look around the flower dimensions until she have came across the chard fields that was destroyed by Flare so many years ago.

Harmony have followed Kinipela into the lily garden once grew before Raven went to chard the Flame Lily garden so many years ago.

" Kinipela, i was watching you and your sister for a long time." said Harmony but she smiled and continued on of what she has to say " I remembered seeing three predetermine three spears of lights of the Chosen Ones that I've saw a very long time ago."

Kinipela had wondered " Who are those three light of the Chosen Ones is she talking about." she is also very curious about the past.

Harmony then proceed to tell Kinipela about the story of Flare " Long ago, there was a Fairy/sprite Hybrid. She was chosen by the will of the stars and the future protector, but she turn away from that path. One day, She found a book that contrans evil and iroged it warming." said Harmony as she remembered the past

Kinipela had a pounding headache form a memory from deep Kinipela's mind, which it had triggered twin telephy between Jennifer and Kinipela.

Jennifer stopped right way of what she is doing and runs towards her sister in the pines near Chard of flame lily garden.

" Jennifer , help your sister hurry!" Harmony shouted

Jennifer went to Kinipela in the empty field and she went and helped Kinipela to calm down.

The kindness between two sisters created a miracle for a second time, it restored the flame lily garden to its original glory.

Zenith and Meteor both felt Miracle Magic and they went to the newly restored Flame lily garden, they know something that will emerge soon.

A janternlinne spear had emerged from within Flame Lily garden and its for Jennifer in her upcoming battle against Raven. It looks like a janverlinne but only difference it had a spear blade. The handle looks lily stern with leaves.

Jennifer is unsure of what to do, then looked at Zenith and Meteor but the high priestess and flower dimension protector both just nods.

" Jennifer, this spear is meant for you to wield but you and Kinipela must understand. There are many more weapons hidden are for both you sisters to wield." said Zenith

Jennifer is confused of what Zenith is trying to say but she knows that a new challenge is coming.

Jase was very surprised by the appreance janternlinne spear but he suddenly realized that everyone chances on rescuing Queen Minnie along with everybody else has increased greatly.

Donald is getting very inpatient and is getting ready to lose his temper because he wants to rescue his girlfriend and nephews very soon.

He lost his temper and takes out against Jase and he knows that Jase is taking his time to plan a rescue.

Jase, however, tries to cover his ears and not hear Donald's bad temper.

The Tree and Nature sprites along with Jennifer helped Jase by using Nature Magic. They send Donald flying towards the trees but they can still Donald yelling out.

Donald had landed and tangled in tree veins. He still continuing to lose his temper while being all tangled.

Jennifer had a another idea however she is pulling a prank against Donald, it was the same prank that the sprites played against her.

Donald stopped yelling and he then he'd looked down towards the ground. Donald Gulps.

" Please, No!" shouted Donald

Jennifer igread Donald's plea however, she had other ideas and used nature magic to drops Gerald towards the ground.

Donald landed on the ground with a very hard thud an d he was seeing stars going round his head.

Jase and Kinipela bursts out laughing and they had congratulated their sister in using Nature Magic in the misvis away against Donald.

Donald quickly get up and he looks around at his surroundings.

" Who had played a prank against me ? " wondered Gerald but he immediately lost his temper for a second and blamed the prank against the tree and nature sprites.

" It wasn't us" said the tree and nature sprites but they are also very nervous and they are getting ready to fly away.

Donald however was still mad at them and he is getting ready to chase the sprites all over the flower dimension.

Kinipela is still laughing at the whole scene that had just happened because Donald blamed the tree and nature sprites for the prank and he did not even know it was Jennifer who played the prank.

Jase right way got a hold of himself but he is still laughing of what just happened.

" Okay, playtime is over. Its time to get very serious." said Jase

Jennifer nods at her brother

" Maybe with this spear, I may have a chance against Raven" said Jennifer

Jennifer had reach out with one hand for the jantern spear but something happen that it had increased her fire magic ten hold and past chosen ones have lent Jennifer their fire magic in her up coming battle in the Magical Kingdom.

Everyone was very surprised by Jennifer's new found magic but they are not only ones who had found out.

In the Darkness dimension, The Darkness Master is now very worried because he felt a powerful surge of magic.

" This Cannot Be Happening!?" shouted the Darkness Master

Flare had also felt the powerful surge of magic coming from her former home.

" How can this girl, who is destined save this king from us." said a newcomer

Flare had looked behind her of who is coming from behind her who is named Despair and she is the third of the Darkness Master but she had remained in the shadows.

Despair is more powerful than Raven and Flare combined and her elemental magic is both fire and earth.

" What is to you, Despair ?" questioned Flare

" Its just nothing" answered Despair but she had just walked away from Flare.

Flare just shuddered her shoulders as well she igreaed Despair and went back to guarding Miracle.

" I do not understand Despair at all" Flare thought to herself.

Raven had also felt her enemy in power surge of magic but she is worried that either Flare or herself will betray the Darkness Master very soon.

Now everything had changed and Raven knows that Jennifer is coming to the Magical Kingdom very soon, but she had massive problem with Huey, Dewey and Louie who are currently playing pranks against her every five minutes.

Meanwhile... Jennifer is training very hard with her fire magic and she had help from the phoenix who is training her.

The phoenix had sensed twin legendary beasts are coming very soon and its handing in their direction.

Jennifer begins to sensed twin legendary beasts are coming very soon and she already known one of them is Jennifer as well the another is for Kinipela.

A huge gust of wind started to twirl around the lily pedals and leafs being inside of a tornado.

To everyone's surprise of what they have saw two legendary beasts flying towards them.

It was the Nature Bird and Tree birds flying towards their represent Chosen Ones, The Nature Bird is for Jennifer and the Tree Bird is for Kinipela.

Now a another weapon has appeared a battle contron for Kinipela with the appearance of the Tree Bird.

The battle con-ton looks a tree bench with trees leaves twirling all around the battle con-ton and it was unique.

Gerald and Chuckles are a lost of words because they believed that Jennifer is the one that they looking for. They did not know that Kinipela was right under their noses the whole time as the hidden Chosen One.

When Kinipela went for her weapon and same happen like Jennifer, new trees: Maple Tree had started to grow in the Flower Dimension and went across the time and space.

In the Darkness Dimension, the darkness Master is very surprised to see that the two Chosen Ones are twin sisters and he had seen new trees growing in his dimension.

" How can the power of the Chosen One split between the two sisters" wondered the Darkness Master even Despair have watched as well.

In the Magical Kingdom, Raven was very surprised and shocked.

" THERE ARE TWO CHOSEN ONES" shouted an infuriated Raven

Queen Minnie had felt more hope than ever before and she have saw the twin sisters Jennifer and Kinipela but she also had laughed at Raven's new appearance.

Raven now looks this, her is Ocean blue with pearl white highlights lets not forget that her skin is Ocean green. Her dress is Lavender purple. After the prank cause by three young wild ducks.

Same time in the flower dimension, Jennifer had learned to control her nature magic soon she decided to help her sister with her magic but the tree sprites told Jennifer to wait for Kinipela's magic to manifest itself.

One hour, Jennifer had become very strong in both fire and nature magic soon after that Jase, Donald and Goofy believe its time to go.

" We will be waiting for your return along with Queen Minnie, Daisy, Donald's three young nephews" said Harmony.

Jennifer nodded her head.

Everyone else was standing and waiting for Jennifer to open the portal so they will travel to the Magical Kingdom.

Everyone jumped into the portal so they will save their friends soon after Jennifer have opened it.

Jase, Donald and Goofy have landed on top of a very thin tree but the weight of all three cause the bench to snap in half and they fall to ground with very thud.

Jennifer and Kinipela crashed though and destroyed a dog house which it causes a dog named Pluto to wake up with a very loud yelp and alerted Raven to come.

Pluto looked around the courtyard and he saw Donald and Goofy but he started to growl at Jase, Jennifer and Kinipela .

" What's going here?" asked Raven but everyone quickly run to hide before they were caught by Raven but she had heard Pluto's loud barking.

Jennifer and Kinipela hid underneath the bauquey while Jase , Gerald and Chuckles are hiding in a abdomen beaver dam.

Raven looks around the courtyard and she had noticed a broken tree bench on ground as well a wracked dog house. She went downstairs to get a better look.

Jennifer decided to play a prank against Raven by using fire magic to set Raven's hair and dress on fire.

Raven smelled that something was burning when she saw reflection on the water.

She had realized that she was on fire and started to run to the far away lake.

Kinipela burst into laughter after her sister played a prank against Raven but she wasn't the only one who is laughing.

They looked up and saw Queen Minnie,Daisy,Huey, Dewey and Louie are laughing because they are very grateful and happy that Jennifer is in their dimension.

" Welcome to the Mystical Kingdom, Jennifer ." said Queen Minnie

" You're very welcome, your megisy." said Jennifer

Jase, Donald and Goofy all came out of hiding from the beaver dam but they are unaware that Jennifer just played a prank against Raven.

" Daisy and Boys." shouted Donald and he was very happy to see his girlfriend and nephews.

Goofy looks around for his son Max.

" Dad" shouted Max and Goofy is very happy to see his son .

Jase walks up to his sisters and he was glad that Jennifer and Kinipela are not a dog's chew toys.

" Well, Well , Well. This is very moving now because friends and family are reunited again" said the Darkness Master.

Jennifer looked up and see the true villain for the very first time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten: Despair Vs. Raven - Battle In the Mystical Kingdom

Everyone looked up in the darken sky and they all have seen the Darkness Master in the sky. No one was prepared for his arrival in the Mystical Kingdom.

The Darkness Master have snickered and was looking at the sisters with great interest. He is very surprised that the power of the Chosen One had split between Jennifer and Kinipela.

Donald is very terrified when the Darkness Master first attack his home before he and Goofy went to find Jennifer on planet Earth and he was afraid of what could happen next.

"Well, this is interesting gathering especially I am meeting the current Chosen Ones in person." said the Darkness Master

Kara soon appeared along with Jenna, Zack and Nickolas because they had to help Kara and she did not have much spiritual power to travel between dimensions but she will have too face the figure of her past that cost her life and heartache.

The Darkness Master noticed Kara for first time in sixty years and he sends an attack to towards her away.

Kara was very scared and nervous because she is seeing her former boyfriend after sixty years. Kara did not want him again and she wanted to help Jennifer with her destiny.

Everyone had shield themselves from the Darkness Master attack but Jennifer used lighting to shield everyone from the darkness fireball.

Jennifer was very determined to defend her friends and family from any forms of danger that comes their way.

Kara was very surprised with Jennifer after she was the one who saved everyone. She had saved everyone from a very powerful attack with a very powerful defence.

The Darkness Master was now enraged and he have started to attack everyone again with a darkness fireball.

This time Kara was the one who saved them from the Darkness Master attack with Stardust Magic. She is still powerful even as spirit and she can put much of a fight against the Darkness Master.

" You still have a anger management problems do you, huh, Drillian" said Kara after all she was the one who sealed him away sixty years ago.

" Why are you here, Kara ?" asked the Darkness Master

" THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, DRILLAN?!" Shouted Kara

Everyone else is very much in the dark and they have watch the confation between Kara and The Darkness Master while Jenna, Zack and Nickolas are protecting them from either Flare and Despair.

Jennifer had never seen Stardust magic before and her two siblings who also had seen the magic from Kara and she is now seeing her perdreaser in a fight against the Darkness Master.

Jase, on the other hand is very confused. He was watching Kara and the Darkness Master fight against each other while his sister was helping her at same time.

Meanwhile... Raven was still running towards the lake after Jennifer have set her fire and soon after she had heard a crack of thunder and very loud explosions coming from the palace.

Raven noticed Despair standing in the distance and she had stopped running as well she got annoyed by Despair's sudden appearance.

Despair summoned her water magic to put out fire that was cause by Jennifer's prank earlier.

Raven was now very soaking wet from head to toe after Despair had helped her with the fire on her hair and dress.

" You are a sad excuse , Raven." said Despair

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Shouted Raven

Despair just snicked very evilly.

" Oh, You did not know that the current Chosen One is here now along with her friends and Family, Raven." said Despair

" WHAT!?" shouted Raven and she could not believe that Jennifer was in the Mystical Kingdom.

Raven had started a serious temper turmem and she have started take it out against Despair.

Despair have dodged Raven's magic and she got mighty angry after Raven is throwing magic her away.

" HEY, YOU DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON ME, RAVEN!?"shouted Despair

" I DO NOT CARE!?" Raven shouted back to fight against Despair.

Raven and Despair started to fight against each other and the Darkness Master have sensed that two of his apprentices had started fighting against each other and they are not fighting against six chosen ones.

" You better not leave the Mystical Kingdom, Kara because we have some unfinished business" said the Darkness Master

" Well, you better not keep me waiting then Drillan" said Kara

Everyone else signed in relief .

With the battle between Raven and Despair had heated up drastically even everyone else back at the palace have felt the shock waves.

There were sounds of cracks on the palace walls and the palace is starting to clapse very as well everyone will get very soon. Within one hour the palace will toube neither Jennifer or Kara cannot stop it.

The Shock waves is causing to uprooted trees, creating trile wave, the flowers are disappearing into the dirt, the ground to shake violently and the mountains clapse.

While Everyone was looking for way out but during the battle of Raven and Despair, Jennifer had sensed a third person with evil intansions and she is the one who currently fighting against Raven.

Jase was looking for a back gate so everyone can escape before the Darkness Master along with his two apprentices comes back but he had help from Jenna,Zack and Nickolas.

The shock waves were getting worse with each passing second from the battle between the two appreciates and nobody are prepared for it.

Queen Minnie was very afraid but she is also very sad because her home will soon be no more while Jase, Jenna, Zack and Nickolas are looking for a way out .

Raven was panting and sweating too because Despair is formidable opponent even with the spear in her hands that she couldn't beat Despair in a fight.

Despair had looked at Raven who is breathing heavy during their fight but she too was panting.

" Your fighting skills is impressive but your magical skills is not all any good." said Despair and continue on " No wonder the current Chosen One has defeated you twice on planet Earth"

" What's your point, Despair?" asks Raven who is still very angry

Despair had just snickered because she wanted to meet and fight against Jennifer instead of Raven.

" Why can't I win, huh, WHYYYY?!" shouted Raven

Despair did not even care so she carried fighting against Raven.

Meanwhile... Jase had looked after forty-five minutes and he have finally found a underground passage way that was well hidden and everyone can quickly before the three evils return.

" Jennifer , quickly tell everyone that I've found an underground passage way" said Jase

" Okay, I'll tell everyone" said Jennifer and she has quickly runs to the throne room

Kara noticed Jennifer was running towards them and she had found out Jase had a way out.

" Your Majesty, its time to go" said Kara

Queen Minnie looked at Kara but she doesn't want to leave and everyone else was surprised.

Donald and Goofy knows that Minnie is very sad and scared without her mate King Mickey.

" We will find a way to recuse King Mickey and bring him home" said Donald

Queen Mickey nodded and runs towards everyone else was waiting for them.

" I'm glad that you've decided to go , Your Majesty" said Kara

Kara look at everyone who were getting ready to escape but she made a decision to stay behind in the Mystical Kingdom and buys time for Jennifer to use her magic to help everyone.

Kara and the Darkness Master have some unfinished business .

Kinipela had noticed Kara's sad facial expressions and knows that Kara is going to sacrifice to save everyone else.

" Kara, Why are you staying behind?" asked Kinipela

Kara just smiled at Kinipela's

" You and your siblings have a different destiny and mine is almost completed" said Kara

Kinipela was very confused of what Kara had just said or the word of destiny

Kara saw Kinipela's expressions but she assured her

" Your story had only begin and same thing happened with your sister and brother. The three of you are meant in saving the dimensions across time and space. My story is done now." said Kara

Kinipela knows that Kara is right and her path is different from Kara's path

" One day, you will know of what I had mean." answered Kara

Jase and Jennifer looked at the underground passageway and they are making sure that it is safe to travel though expressly with shock wave above ground.

" Everyone , wait a minute" said Jase

Everyone had stopped and have listened to Jase right way while they are looking at the passageway.

" I need to check to make sure that is no cracks on the walls so we get to safety" said Jase

Jase examined the walls very carefully and making sure its safe to travel and he looks at Everyone else who is waiting.

" Alright, Its safe but we need to run very fast." said Jase

Jennifer is carrying Queen Minnie and her pet kitten on her back and she is getting to run with everyone else though the passageway.

Kinipela noticed small amounts of dirt falling and the sounds of cracking echoing in the passageway

" EVERYONE RUN !" shouted Kinipela

Everyone did run towards to a dead end but they looked up to see that there's light above them.

Everyone started to run again and they had looked back to see the palace had clasped before it had cave in and trapping everyone inside.

Queen Berry looked on sadness as her home is gone because she had lost all hope.

Kara watched the whole event even as the palace had crumbed to the ground and she knows that Jennifer and Kinipela will restore the Mystical Kingdom to its former glory.

The shock waves are much worse as the battle between Raven and Despair as the Mystical kingdom is being destroyed.

As the dust and dirt had covered everyone from head to toe.


End file.
